Shifting Gears
by JenJadeEyes
Summary: A TwiKinkFest Photo Prompt!  How does Carlisle release stress?  With a car and a woman, of course...


A/N:

**PHOTO PROMPT - SEE PROFILE PAGE**

Written for an anonymously submitted TwiKinkFest photo prompt. Unfortunately, this site doesn't allow me to post photo at the beginning of the story.** Please check out photo on my profile page **(although the story probably reads just as well without it...)

Some of you may know I had Lasik done a week ago. My eyes have had some trouble adjusting, so I haven't been able to read fic. I was able to see the large font of the TwiKinkFest prompts, however. The picture popped the story into my head almost fully completed. Just a few details had to be ironed out, but there was something about this photo that just got the kinky thoughts running - so thanks to the person who originally submitted the photo!

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Shifting Gears**

Washing his hands in the swanky hotel bathroom, tired of attending yet another hospital fundraiser, he looked in the mirror. He didn't like the grey he saw; it wasn't just at his temples anymore. When did he get so fucking old?

No matter. He knew how to take care of that feeling. Punching a number into his phone, he waited for the connection to be completed on the other end.

"I've been waiting for your call," she purred.

"Meet me at the corner of High Street and Pike. Be there in fifteen minutes," he snapped.

"It'll take twenty, lover, but I'll be there."

* * *

><p>"Get in," Carlisle commanded as he smoothly braked his car to a stop.<p>

As she opened the door, he watched every single inch of her legs visible under the hem of her short black leather trench coat as they lowered her into his brand-new, top-of-the-line luxury hybrid convertible.

"Great car," she purred.

"My wife hates it," he smirked.

"Let's not think about her right now, lover. Let's take a ride in this fine piece of machinery."

Moving the shifter into drive, he sped away from the curb. He had the top of the convertible down, and the small amount of wind coming over the windshield blew her hair back slightly, causing her expensive-smelling perfume to drift over to him.

"You're dressed up tonight," she said, eyeing the bow tie, dress shirt, and vest of his tuxedo. The jacket had been tossed in the back before he got in the car. "Big event?"

"Usual work b.s." Changing lanes, he took an entrance to the interstate. Unfastening his bow tie and undoing the top buttons on his shirt, he stated simply, "Open your coat, let me see what I'm paying for."

"It looks just the same as the last time you paid for it; don't worry."

"Since I'm paying for it, show…it…to…me," he ground out, punching the gas and breaking away from the clot of cars he was in.

She undid the belt slowly, flipping one end of the supple leather over the hand resting on the shifter. He felt his breathing deepen as she undid each button on the coat slowly, letting him take in her deep red nails against the thin black leather.

He loved how she teased him, made him wait, especially since he held all the power in this relationship. At work, he was at the mercy of the cases that came into the emergency room and the egos he worked with. At home, he was at the mercy of his responsibilities to his wife and family. With her, he decided when. He decided where. He decided what. And all it took was money.

She opened the coat, and he clenched his jaw. Fucking see-through black panties. Perfect. His cock hardened as his eyes took in her tits encased in satin, the covered-in-goosebumps skin of her belly, the lace band at the top of her thigh-high stockings, and her bare pussy peeking through the material of her panties.

Pulling up next to a semi truck, he matched its speed. Might as well let someone else enjoy his show. "Touch your pussy."

She lifted the leg closest to the door, then her hand pressed against her panties, using light touches to tease him, tempt him; he would never touch her that lightly. He wouldn't touch her over the panties, either.

"Inside; you know what I want. Show the trucker what a bad girl you are."

Her blood-red fingernails slid underneath the leg opening of her fucking sexy transparent panties. He looked up at the truck driver; the man's eyes kept flicking over to the unexpected display. Carlisle looked down to his passenger and saw her eyes glued to his, her chest heaving, her arm moving, and he knew that her fingers were pumping her pussy.

Carefully, he leaned over so that she could hear him without having to yell. Barely taking his eyes off the road, he said, "Don't come. You know you don't get to come before me."

She groaned in agreement, her unadorned left hand clenching his right arm.

"How wet are your fingers, babe?"

"So wet, lover," she panted.

"Give them to me."

She slowly extracted her hand, and watched her glistening fingers as they made their way to his mouth. Grabbing her wrist, he looked up at the trucker again, who was vacillating between watching the show and watching the road. Waiting until he had his full attention, Carlisle sucked her fingers into his mouth, licking her slickness off her dainty, feminine fingers.

She slipped out of the shoulder belt and leaned over, snuggling up to him, kissing his jaw as he finished with her hand. The second he released her fingers, she used them to unfasten his pants. The minute she'd uncovered him, she slid around in her seat so that she could envelop him in her mouth.

"Fuck, yes, just like that...," he growled, pulling his shirt and vest up a bit, then winding his hand into her long auburn hair. With the handful he grabbed, he shook her head slightly. "Not too much, though, babe. Don't wanna crash my new car."

Carlisle felt like he was king of his domain. He was in his very expensive car with a beautiful woman sucking his cock and another man witnessing his good fortune. What more could he ask for?

As her head bobbed, he noticed she had a bit of difficulty taking him in. He lifted his chin in a traditional guy-nod to the trucker, and than shifted his hybrid into power mode so that he could speed ahead.

"You need to get off my cock for a minute," he said loud enough to be heard over the wind noise. "Then you can have it back."

As she sat up, he felt the wind caress his proudly standing wet cock. He looked down to see her red lipstick all over the base of it. _It may have grey hair around it now_, he thought, _but my cock's still a rock_.

Pulling into an alley, he stopped the car and turned it off. After unbuckling his belt and sliding his seat back, he used his left hand to pull up his shirt and vest and threaded his other hand back into her hair, saying, "Now, finish," and pulling her back down. She moaned, pumping her mouth up and down on his cock quickly.

"We're behind my wife's favorite restaurant," Carlisle stated. "I'd love for one of the busboys to see you sucking me off. Let them see I'm not one of those whipped suburban husbands." He glanced at the back door, praying for one of the employees to come out for a smoke break. "Wouldn't you like that? Someone appreciating your skills?"

He heard her moan around his cock. "That's right, baby, don't talk;, just suck. Good girl." Flexing his hips upward, he felt her gag momentarily.

Wrenching her hair back so that her mouth left him, he hissed, "Are you kidding me? You can't even suck a cock properly?" He pulled her back into her seat by her hair. "What the fuck am I paying you for if you can't take my entire cock?"

"Sorry, lover," she panted heavily. "You're just so big…"

"No excuses," he barked. "You're going to have to make this up to me."

She kept quiet as she nodded. _Good_, he thought. _I don't want to hear her right now, anyway._ He pulled up his seat again, gingerly re-buckled his belt over his hard cock, and pulled his shirt down to cover his nakedness. It would be awfully difficult to explain himself to a policeman if he were pulled over.

"Get buckled in," he snapped at her, "and cover up."

With trepidation, she followed his instructions. He was glad she was taking his irritation seriously. He was truly pissed.

Moving his car out of the alleyway, Carlisle headed back out into the night. He didn't have anything else planned, as he expected to get off in the alley and leave the woman there to take a taxi back to her car. Now what the hell was he going to do with her? She couldn't suck his cock the way he wanted…she was just going to have to let him fuck her. Bareback.

Where the fuck could he do that? He could cover up having his dick sucked before a cop noticed, but he'd lose himself in a fucking. An arrest would get him fired. He needed someplace sheltered…

His decision made, he swung the car around. He didn't even look over to the passenger's seat – he didn't want anger leaking out in a lead foot. As he entered his neighborhood, he looked around at the vibrant urban renewal district, small coffeehouses and pubs next to bookstores, antique shops, and boutiques. His wife loved all the activity, just two blocks from their home. He enjoyed different activities.

He turned into his driveway, pulling his car expertly into the garage and lowering the door. Now it was time to explore his favorite hobby.

"Get out," he commanded, unbuckling his seat belt and extracting himself from the low-slung car, one hand holding his still-unfastened pants up. She hopped out quickly, eager to please him after the debacle earlier. "Come over here."

Her heels clicked against the cement floor of his garage as she rounded the car. Her coat gaped open, her tits and pussy playing peek-a-boo with his eyes. He could feel his cock react to her again, amazed at the body that looked ten years younger than he knew it to be.

When she stood an arm's length away, he growled, "Since you fucked up, I'm going to fuck you. Bareback. No complaints from you." He pulled his vest off over his head and threw it on top of his jacket in the backseat, and then finished unbuttoning his dress shirt as he waited to see if she'd say anything. After a moment's silence, he pointed to his new ride. "Bend over the door. Hands on the seat."

She moved forward, brushing her tits against his chest and her stomach against his cock before leaning over his car door as directed. Her coat covered her from his eyes; he corrected the problem quickly by pushing his clothes away from his hips and flipping her coat up over her ass and onto her back. Then he pushed her panties down far enough to step in between her legs, pressing her up against the side of his car.

"Are you wet for me, bad girl?" His fingers stroked her, spreading around the wetness he discovered. "I'm going to pound you really hard for being such a bad cocksucker." He plunged two fingers inside her, pushing her arousal higher. "You're not nearly wet enough for my monster cock, are you?"

She groaned loudly in response. He yanked her hair, pulling her head back.

"Shut…up," he hissed. "You don't want my wife to hear you, because then you wouldn't be able to visit my cock anymore. You don't want to miss my cock, do you?"

When she didn't answer, he pulled her hair again. "Do…you?"

"No," she whispered.

"Good," he replied. "You know the rule. Don't come until I do, bad girl." Removing his fingers from her wet pussy, he guided his cock in slowly. "Ohhh, yes, bad little cocksucker," he hissed as he seated himself fully inside her. Grabbing onto her hips, he watched as he pulled his shiny wet cock out of her, her lipstick still around the base of it. Holding her still as he snapped his hips back and forth, he continued, "You…feel…so…good…"

Leaning his head back, he slammed his hips into her heat repeatedly, pressing her into the door of his new car. Knowing he didn't have much time, however, caused him to look down as he pounded into her. He took it all in: her long hair swaying as he fucked her, her hands grasping for purchase on the leather seats, her ass hanging over the driver's side door, the sliver of her face reflected in his rear-view mirror, the time on the expensive gold watch his wife bought him for his last birthday, and his cock sliding in and out of the woman's hot-as-fuck body.

"Fuck…gonna…come…" he growled lowly.

He could hear her whimper as he released into her, continuing to rock his hips as his cock pulsed. He pushed into her one final time, removing his hands from her hips and grabbing onto his car door so that he could leverage his full length into her. Her squeak of surprise was the perfect end to his fuck.

Breathing heavily, he shoved himself back from the car and her pussy. He grabbed a clean rag off his workbench and wiped the wetness off his dick before righting his pants. As he dug into his pocket, the doorbell rang. "That's my son and his wife. You need to go. Use the side door over there, turn left at the end of the driveway and go two blocks to the main street before calling a cab."

He pressed against her ass as he pulled her up by her shoulders. Placing a banded roll of money in her coat pocket, he said, "I should dock you for the bad blowjob, but you made good on it, and I don't have time to argue with you now. Get movin'." He stepped back and watched as she pulled her panties up, tied her jacket closed, and sashayed over to the side door of his garage. _Thank God it didn't face the street, or I'd be fucked_, he thought.

She turned and blew him a kiss as his doorbell rang again.

"Next month?" she asked.

"Damn straight," he replied. "I'll call you."

As she left, he raced to the three-quarter length mirror in the front hallway and yelled, "Coming!" as he yanked off his tie, shoved it into his pocket, straightened his undershirt, ran his fingers through his hair, and took a deep breath before opening the door.

"Edward, Bella, come in. I was just upstairs getting out of this damn suit."

His son and daughter-in-law hugged him as they entered the house. "I thought you were going to get out of the fundraiser earlier than this, Dad," Edward commented.

"Yeah, I got caught by a member of the board, so I just got back." Carlisle replied. "I'd rather be going to the movies with you than sitting around talking to a bunch of super-egos any day."

"Where's Mom?" his son continued.

"I'm sure she'll be here any minute. Let me pour you a drink?"

Bella smiled. "We can get it, Carlisle, if you want to finish getting changed."

"Thanks, dear. I'll take you up on that," he replied. "Be right back."

Running up the stairs, he quickly entered his bedroom, kicking off his dress shoes and toeing off his socks as he peeled off his tuxedo shirt and pants, throwing them in the basket for the dry cleaning. After splashing himself with cologne, he threw on jeans and casual shoes, pulling on a sweater as he descended the stairs. As he reached the bottom step, he watched as his wife of thirty years entered their home from the garage into the kitchen, where the kids greeted her.

"Mom!"

"Esme!"

Carlisle took in her outfit, from her stretchy dark grey skirt to her beautiful red blouse, knowing that was not what she'd worn to work that morning. He licked his lips, knowing his wife only wore black where no one else could see it. He shivered as he thought about what her signature red nails and lips could do to him.

"How was your day, darling?" Carlisle asked sweetly, crossing the kitchen to wrap her in his arms.

"My john stiffed me a hundred bucks and didn't let me come," painfully scratching his stomach through his sweater as she hissed in his ear. A bit louder, she continued, "so I'm a bit less than thrilled."

He carefully placed his hands in her hair, massaged her scalp, and whispered, "Oh, my bad little cocksucker, he left your lipstick all over his cock, and he promises to keep fucking you all night until it's all gone."

Leaning into his caress, she giggled, and then sighed, "Well, it's going to finish up nicely, at least."

From across the kitchen, Edward sat down his wine glass, looked at his phone and asked, "Mom, did you need to change? We'll be late if we don't leave really soon."

After giving his wife a peck on the lips, Carlisle turned to his son and replied, "Son, you know your mother is always ready for anything."

Carlisle turned back to his wife, sharing a heated, private look with her, loving that only the two of them knew just how true that statement was.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****Check out the Kinkfest at twikinkfest(dot)tumblr(dot)com. There are lots of unclaimed prompts just waiting for writers to claim them!**

**You can read the other submissions as they are posted over on the C2 page: www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Twilight_Kink_Fest_Stories/96302/**


End file.
